


Covering The Moonlight

by angelsigil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of drugs might be there, Multi, Tragic Romance, are the main ships, gangster au, like cigarettes and stuff, meanie, mingyu is a sasser, they also wear lots of makeup for reasons, verkwan, wonwoo is an emo but he's tough, ye a h
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsigil/pseuds/angelsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rival gangs, always at each other's throats, appearing on the television and causing alarm.</p><p>Kim Mingyu doesn't know what he's in for when he dives straight into the heart of both groups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am such meanie trash it's otp 10/10

Class wasn't so difficult nowadays. How could it be? The focus was on the two rival gangs, who have been acting up lately. Murders upon murders have been reported from both ends, and it wasn't too hard to deem everyone in the crowd of students a possible member, since the police had said that the gangs were made up of males from early teens to young adults. So every face in the crowd was masked with suspicion and shadows. That's what I thought, at least. I pushed past some students, a lot of them shorter than me, as my face crinkled with unease. I kept my gaze straight, trying not to meet eyes with anyone as I made my way through the crowd. The last thing I needed was-  
"Kim Mingyu!" A voice shook me out of my thoughts. I abruptly paused in my tracks, slowly turning my head to look over my shoulder. In the distance, with students parting around him as if he were a great being, was my friend Soonyoung Kwon. He was waving his hand rapidly side to side, before it switched courses to back and forth once he caught me looking at him. He was beckoning me to go over by him. I merely nodded my head once towards the direction I was heading, before facing forward and continuing on my path.   
Seconds later, I felt two hands hit my shoulders heavily, trying to push me down as weight flew up. In an instant, I had a cooing blonde latched onto my back. I let out a sharp yelp when I felt the elder nuzzle into the back of my shoulder, his headband scratching against the skin of neck.   
"Sensitive there, eh?" He teased, sliding down my back, eventually getting off when I began to purposely bump into people to try to indirectly get him off. I merely rolled my eyes, but the answer was clear enough. "Don't use it to your advantage."  
"Don't worry, I will." He hummed in response, a silence falling over us soon after. I went back into my paranoia ways, eyeing the students around us while subconsciously walking closer to Soonyoung.  
"What's got your panties in a twist?" He asked as he left my side to spin and twirl in front of me, bleached blonde hair bouncing as he did so. He must have noticed my expression; I was always readable..  
"The news about the g-"   
"Gangs? Nah, don't worry about them, man." Soonyoung paused, waiting for me to walk up to him in order to ruffle the mop of brown locks on which I call my hair, "They're harmless."  
"Harmless? They've killed millions!" I exclaimed, my voice loud enough to catch the attention of others. Soonyoung rolled his eyes and covered my mouth, therefore stopping us in the middle of the crowd. I tried to nudge him on, but he stayed put, ignoring the complaints of the other students.  
"You're exaggerating." He stated, his hand sliding down to grab my wrist, pulling me over to a table. He pushed me in a chair and sat across from me. I gave him the most weirded-out look I could muster up, to let him know I was truly freaked out, but he grabbed my hands and leaned in as if he were a parent giving a child very important news, and they had to make sure the kid understood everything.  
"You're exaggerating." He repeated, "Most of them are harmless. You're going to be fine." It seemed to assure me enough, but my suspicion rose.  
"How would you know that they're harmless?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I watched as Soonyoung's face burst into multiple expressions before settling on a cool one.  
"I-Uh...."  
"You couldn't possibly know that unless you knew someone. Do you know anyone from one of those gangs?" My words came out quickly, but my voice dropped into a whisper halfway through. It was my turn to grip the blonde's hands tightly until he was forced to pull them away.  
"Mingyu, calm down! It was just an assumption to assure you, but apparently this was the turnout." He shook his hand out, trying to ease it of the pain, probably.  
"Nu-uh! You just don't assume anything, you drop hints! And this was a very obvious hint that you know people in one of those gangs, and on which I must-"  
"Shut up! You need to shut the hell up, and not say another word about me being related to those gangs around anyone!" I shriveled up at the sound of his voice. It wasn't cheerful and bright anymore, more like gruff and rough. It wasn't low and threatening, maybe came out as a warning.  
By the time I decided to tune my focus back on him, he was already up. He had his back turned to me as he bent over his bag, shoving a blue folder in it. I locked my eyes on the back of his head, before flicking to his hands. There was nothing but shuffling feet, other students' side conversations, and the crinkling of papers. I was sidetracked by something on his lower back; his white t-shirt was pushed up. A small tattoo of a dark purple crescent moon enclosed in an open circle rested by the hem of his black sweatpants, and I recognized it almost immediately.  
Feeling more curious than frightened now, I leaned forward and pressed a finger against the moon. Soonyoung stiffened up under the touch, He didn't move to look at me, but I'm guessing he knew what I was trying to draw attention to.  
"You're part of Moonlight-Coverage." I said slowly, curiously poking it. Soonyoung didn't snap or hit me, he only nodded his head uncertainly.   
"Yeah, and now that you know, I have to..." He gestured with his hand, as if saying 'take you in', and my blood ran cold.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, voice cracking.  
"I mean, I have to bring you to my boss." Soonyoung rolled his eyes. I stood up, clutching the strap of my backpack.  
"Isn't that Spine-Breaker?"I asked, and the blonde nodded his head, slinging the bag over his shoulder. I sighed, feeling fear bubble up again.  
"Does this mean I get to learn more about the gangs?" I asked, paranoia and hope laced my voice, contradicting each other.  
Soonyoung didn't reply, and he merely grabbed my hand and began leading me the opposite way of the campus.  
Looks like I'm missing class today.


	2. Chapter 2

We ended up in a gas station's bathroom. It was so gross and cold in there, and it smelt really bad. Nothing much I can do; I had to stand back while Soonyoung did his makeup. Turns out that guy carries a lot in that backpack of his. I watched as he smeared some black ink across his bottom lip. It wasn't lipstick, I don't know what it is, but he was caked.  
"Sheesh, you look like a clown, princess." I grumbled, crossing my arms and leaning against the stall. I wish I didn't because it was nasty, but my back was killing me and everything seemed to ache. Maybe it's because I was caught up in the moment.   
Soonyoung shut his makeup case, and he sighed. "I know, it's weird. But the gangs are anonymous, and we have to be heavily disguised so no one from another gang can recognize us out of the gang." He explained.  
"But aren't we going to your gang?" I asked, somewhat confused. What's the point in getting dressed up if he's just going to his own gang?  
"Yes, but it's all hidden there, too. Plus, you never know when a riot could break out." He pointed out, shuffling in his bag and switching out headbands to a dark purple one littered with golden stars. "And don't call me Soonyoung. We have aliases to keep our identity hidden."  
"Oh. What's your alias?"  
"Hoshi."  
"Hoshi?"  
"It's Japanese for 'star.'"   
        I snorted. It was like him to use the Japanese culture. He was really into it. I pointed to his headband. "So that's what that is?"  
He looked at my reflection in the mirror as he brushed down his fluffy hair. "Yeah. Don't poke fun of it." He grumbled, shoving the brush back into the bag and zipping it up. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." He swung it onto his back and walked over to the door. I followed after him, wiping my hands onto my jeans. I didn't really touch anything, but I was just doing it out of habit.  
 "You're like a germaphobe." Soonyoung mumbled, "It wasn't that bad!" and I took little more than offense at that.   
 "Hyung! You can't be serious, telling me it wasn't that bad!" I dramatically replied, my hand clutching my shirt. I could practically feel him roll his eyes, and he remained silent. Oh well. What could you do about it?

 We ended up walking a long while, until I thought my legs wouldn't bring me any further, we ended up at this small building. It looked abandoned and worn out, and it just occured to me I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, so as my eyes scanned the area around me, I had no idea where we were. I was just about to ask Soonyoung, when he knocked on the door a certain number of times in a certain pattern. It was fast, and I didn't catch it, but a gruff voice asked him who it was. The blonde replied in some code-like thing and the door was unlocked. Soonyoung clutched the handle and pushed it down, and the door clicked open. The blonde slipped in, and pulled me after him.

"Who's this?" A boy with short brown hair asked, closing the door behind us. His voice kept cracking before he cleared his throat, and I put it together that he was the man behind the rough-sounding voice. His own face was masked over with makeup, and he wore a hat that drooped low, covering his eyes. He sent me a friendly smile, and it was the brightest thing I've ever seen. 

I didn't reply, as Soonyoung had already began talking, asking the male to see the boss. Do I ever get a word in here? Though, I suppose it was for the best to remain quiet. I was known to say stupid things.

The brunette bounded off around a corner like ten feet away and I looked around. It was a small place, a beaten up couch was pushed up near the corner, and a small t.v. was in front of it. A gross-looking kitchen was located just a while away from the mysterious hallway, a broken table with two dirty lawn chairs placed there. And here I thought they were the richest of the two.

After about twenty minutes of waiting in complete and uncomfortable silence, the bright smiling boy returned and told Soonyoung he could go in. The guy must take his precious time and it annoyed me. I walked close behind Soonyoung down the dark and creepy hall. My paranoia must have kicked in. Unlike last time, though, the blonde didn't make didn't make a smart remark and remained silent. We took a turn and ended up in a bedroom. 

The bedroom itself was in much better condition than the mess out there. It was also dark and I had to stand close to Soonyoung so I didn't bump into anything. Didn't need to be killed right away.   
"Sir, I was pressured into letting one of my unganged friends know I'm in the Moonlight-Coverage, so I reported immediately." Soonyoung announced in a professional voice. My heartbeat picked up. I thought for sure he was singing me up for death, but the silence that followed kind of assured me considering there wasn't a knife in my throat yet.

A table lamp came on, and I could see the features of the man who ran this big gang. My eyes widened at what I did come in encounter with, too.

A deep voice spoke up. "How much does he know?"


	3. Chapter 3

"How much does he know?" The deep voice asked, surprising me.  
I looked long and hard at this boss. A plain black bucket hat sat on his head, covering the most of his hair. Raven black bangs were cut just right above sharp black-pit eyes. They were so cold it made me want to shiver. He had high cheekbones and a narrow nose, and I couldn't help but let my gaze linger on pale pink lips. I tore them away and focused on his glowing milky white skin that traveled down into the heavy gray sweater he was wearing, down to the black, tight jeans and boots. His upper build was thin, but you never know. Much was hidden behind that lose, baggy sweater of his. His legs were well shaped, those jeans sure did him well. He wasn't what I was expecting at all. I thought I had to face a big bulky guy with no mercy. My eyes darted up to meet his, as he was scanning me over as well.  
"He only knows that I'm in this gang. Like I said, he pressured it out of me and caught sight of the tattoo." Soonyoung explained, and I couldn't get over how serious and dead he sounded.  
"You have to be more careful, Hoshi. Or you're going to have face punishment." The man said, leaning back and opening his drawer. I saw Soonyoung shift his weight between two feet uncertainly as the boss pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, putting it in his mouth. Maybe the punishment was bad- I could see him being cut up over this and that was sad.  
"Yes, sir. But what are you going to do about this?" Soonyoung asked, and once again the fear of death built up in my chest.   
I was greeted by uncomfortable silence. The man's gaze bore into me, and I rocked back and forth, leaning way back on my heels.  
"What's your name, kid?" He asked. I opened my mouth, ready to give him my full name, but I stopped myself. I squinted suspiciously at him.  
"Isn't this an anonymous group? I'm not giving you my information." Wow, ten out of ten, Mingyu. You sassed back to the guy who kills people. Nice.  
The man laughed. "True, true. You know that, too." He gave a glance towards Soonyoung, who didn't seem phased at all.  
"Yeah."  
"Well until then, unnamed kid, we'll just have to create an alias for you." I snorted in response. "I'm not joining your gang or somethin', so what's the point?"  
The boss stood up. He had a few inches shorter than me, and me with my height made me feel more intimidating for myself. I grinned, but he merely dismissed it as he walked over to me, cocking his hip to the side.  
"Hmm...well, you know one of m'members, so what's the point of letting you walk? You're joining this group, kid." He said matter-of-factly, and once again I felt like I had no say in this. Why should I? This is the tough man who was ready to steal and end your life in a minute, yet I sassed back and was apparently recruited.  
"Oh?" I sang-song, "Sounds interesting. I just love joining deadly groups."  
The raven haired man looked up at me, humming. "Jesus, you're tall. Anyways, yeah, it's great. I'm Spine-Breaker, the leader, without actually breaking spines. Don't want to paralyze anyone- that usually happens when they see me, anyways."  
For some reason, his dry humor made me laugh. It started in a snort, and it ended up where I was hunched over, holding my stomach and laughing my guts out. Soonyoung was a little startled, but by the time I stopped, Spine-Breaker was looming over me, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. His eyes flashed in amusement.  
"Alright, calm down, laughy. I already know your alias; Hyena. Why not? Anyways, we gotta do something with that mop of brown on your head. It blends too well with that tan skin of yours." He continued once I straightened up. He walked past me, patting me on the shoulder. "It's about time I get a model in this place. Anyways, let's go. Don't want to keep you looking like...this..." He crinkled his nose and walked out of the room. A bit dazed, I watched after him.  
"What the ever living fuck?" Soonyoung mused, and I shrugged in response.  
"I have no idea, but I think I just joined your gang."  
"He was so easy going with you- I don't understand!" The blonde wailed, spinning on his heels and following the leader. I only grinned to myself, feeling my paranoia kick in once more. Holy shit, I'm going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always pre-write it and so i decided that i'd upload two chapters youre welcome

I soon found myself sitting in that grimy kitchen, facing the living room. Spine-Breaker had set me on a chair,  and apparently they were going to mess with my hair.  
"I don't want to be bald." I told him flatly. I always babied my hair, and it would be horrific if they just buzzed it off. Plus, it wouldn't look good on me, in my opinion.  
"Yeah, I figured." The raven haired boss said, his hands buried in my hair. I wouldn't lie if I said it felt good- but it would no matter who played with your hair, really, "Your hair is as soft as silk. You must take really good care of it."  
I nodded, finding such a casual conversation strange. Soonyoung must've, too, because he was standing pressed against the wall, giving the male strange looks.  
"Are you going to cut my hair?" I asked after a while, not turning to look at him, since he had his nails curved and locked around multiple locks of hair. I knew it would hurt because he would pull it.   
"No." He snorted, "I gotta member who's into fashion and he's good with makeup and hair. You'll know once you see'em."   
Blinking, I nodded. 

Five minutes later, a male with short auburn hair entered the room. I noted his soft eyes and round face. He had glitter and sparkles dumped on his face. They were mixed in color; pink and purple. It flattered him.   
He mumbled a bunch of things under his breath as he walked around me, and I felt Spine-Breaker's hands leave my hair, and were replaced with smaller hands that pulled and pulled at it. I huffed as my bangs were swept over my eyes a bunch of times, tickling the skin of my cheeks.

"This?" I heard the stylist ask after the set it a certain way. Footsteps, and Spine-Breaker was in front of me, observing through squinted eyes. He rubbed his chin in thought before glancing over to a quiet Soonyoung.  
"What do you think, Hoshi?" He asked, causing the blonde's body to jerk in surprise.  
"M-Me?"  
"You are his friend, are you not?"  
Without another word, Soonyoung walked in front of me and stared me down. "Personally, I like it." He smiled assuringly at me, and knowing my friend wouldn't lie, I felt my body relax. I didn't even know it was tense.   
"Yeah." Spine-Breaker replied to the one who still had his hands in my hair. "Get to work, Divaboo."  
Divaboo? I wanted to laugh. Actually, I did. My hair was ruffled, followed by an annoyed sigh. I didn't know what to expect when the hands left my hair with a stinging tug and suddenly sparkly-face was in front of me. He reached out and grabbed my chin, squishing my cheeks as he moved my head up and down, to the side, and to the other side.   
"You're pretty." He commented, releasing my chin. I was confused until he drew his hand back and whipped it forward, driving it across my face. My head followed his hand's direction, and even when he drew it back, I didn't process it until he was back behind me and forced my head forward so he could begin working.  
"Did you just slap me?" I asked in disbelief, touching my stinging cheek. Upon hearing the scraping of scissors off the table as he began to cut, I sighed. Soonyoung gave a muffled laugh, and I didn't see the boss's reaction.  
"Did you just laugh at me?" The auburn haired stylist, apparently nicknamed Divaboo, asked back.  
"Touche." I replied with a discouraged sigh. I suppose it was kind of rude, but to be slapped? Damn. I sort of hoped I didn't start off on the wrong foot. He was kind of cool. 

So, for the next thirty minutes I had to sit through getting what seemed like all my hair being cut off, tugging, pain, weird smelling dye (they decided to dye my hair too- I suppose that was their main plan but cutting it was there too) and the threaten of tears. But it was all over after Divaboo blew dried my hair.   
"Here, here!" Soonyoung chirped, holding up a mirror that he had went to retrieve before this was all over.  
I stared at my reflection for quite a long time. It was an undercut parted to the right. The left side was much shorter than the right, which curved slightly. It was a dull azure color, and it looked good on me.  
"So I didn't get to choose the color?" I mused, a little disappointed at the fact. Maybe a green, or red would've worked.  
"Do you not trust my judgement?" Divaboo countered, adding hairspray to keep it in place. "Those clothes are gross. Boss, do we have anything else?"  
Spine-Breaker walked over, being silent this entire time, and grabbed my sleeve, raising it. "He's too tall, I don't know if he'd fit anyone's clothes. I suppose the closest sizes would be DK or me. Hm."   
The raven haired man disappeared back down the hallway, before returning with clothes. He shoved them in my hands and pushed me towards a room in the hall, but on the right side.   
I stumbled to the door and opened it, and was totally expecting a disgusting, smelly room that would probably kill me in the five minutes I'd be in there. I was surprised to see it was clean as can be. They must can't stand the thought of dirty bathrooms either.  
I slowly stripped myself of my clothes. It was late in the fall, so it was sort of cold in the entire house. I shivered, before quickly pulling the shirt I was given over my head. It was a little tight around the arms, but I was glad it was baggy otherwise. I sighed in dismay as the shirt slide up my abdomen when I stood up. It was too short; I curse my long torso.  
I had to wiggle into the pants, despite being sweatpants, they were hard to pull up. When I was done, I didn't look as tough as I had hoped. I looked like...someone who didn't have clothes who fit...which was exactly what I was.  
Running my hand through my newly cut and dyed hair, I thought I looked cool from the head to the shoulders. Huffing, I turned and left the bathroom.

Soonyoung laughed and laughed at me when I went back out. Divaboo muttered something about taking me shopping, and Spine-Breaker merely looked at me in amusement.   
"Yeah, yeah laugh." I grumbled.  
"Don't worry, you still look pretty!" Soonyoung managed through laughs, wiping his eyes of the tears.  
"I'm going to kill you, S-...Hoshi!" I threatened, cursing myself for almost slipping. He didn't notice and only kept laghing. 

"I'm sure you don't know how to fight, and use guns and shit..." Spine-Breaker spoke off, and I shook my head, ignoring a howling Soonyoung. "Who is this, anyways?" Divaboo spoke up, pointing at me. Ah, now he decides to ask?  
"Our new member, Hyena." Spine-Breaker answered, grabbing my arm and drawing me to the back door connected to the kitchen.   
I wasn't to fascinated with the alias 'Hyena', but I suppose it decided to stick. He opened the door and led me outside, where two other guys were running around.  
"Hey, you two!" He shouted, and the taller one stopped to turn to look at him while the shorter one launched himself at him. Spine-Breaker snapped his fingers once, and the rough housing suddenly stopped. I looked at him in awe. He had a lot of power over them if just that ends their play. When they were at attention, he continued.  
"It's time to train our newest rookie, Hyena, here. You know what this means?" He asked, and they nodded their head in sync.  
"Training!" They replied in unison.  
"Right. And that's where you two are going to help." The boss turned to me and grinned, "Ready?"  
Nerves and excitement jolted my body and I nodded my head vigorously. Spine-Breaker clapped his hands. "Great. Let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Spine-Breaker barked orders at his members, I was faced by a short, baby faced boy with short black hair. His face was covered in bandages- and I doubted they were covering injuries. I clenched and unclenched my fists as the boy lowered his body, eyes boring into mine, giving a predatory glare. A hand raised in the air, and the bossman signaled the first attack.  
Small boy ran at me, and he was running quickly, but I managed to barely twist out of the way and knock him to the ground with a jab of my elbow.  
His lean body was up within seconds thanks to a backflip, and his fist came in contact with my jaw before I could react, twice.  
In fear of my nose eventually ending up broken, I grabbed his left hand as he swung it back towards my face, pushing him back. He stumbled over his own two feet and I picked him up by the waist, flinging him over my shoulder. I could feel my wide eyes as I turned to look down, seeing the groaning boy on the ground.   
"My bacccckkk!" He whined, holding his stomach as he rolled back and forth, probably trying to find a proper to lay so it didn't ache as much.  
"Find a bandage for that." I spat at him, looming over him. I was so tall, and he was so short; there was a definite winner from the very beginning.  
Once again, I was unable to process what had happened as a sharp pain suddenly sprouted under my left shoulder blade, and I turned my head just in time to see the bright, smug smile of the door boy from earlier. I was shoved to the ground in an instant, just a few feet away from the bandage kid, who was pushing himself up.  
"Stop thinking your height will give you an advantage," He told me, offering his hand. Being the dumbass I was, I took it, and he pulled me up. Only to spin me and kick me in the gut, sending me to the ground. I twisted onto my side and curled up, heaving a few times. He really hit me in the stomach- I felt as if I was going to throw up whatever I ate that morning.   
He merely nudged me over, gently, with his shoe and stared down at me. "It won't get you anywhere."  
I could feel Spine-Breaker's gaze on me, and I suddenly felt a burst of determination. I sprung up and kicked his feet out from under him. Of course, Smiley boy, thinking he had the upperhand, wasn't expecting that and fell back. I rolled over and then up, putting my arms in front of me as I prepared to fight him.  
He was laying there, before he calmly sat up. He gave a thumbs-up in the direction of Spine-Breaker, leaving me extremely confused. What was happening now?  
Spine-Breaker walked over to me, and tilted his up to look me in the eye. "Do you know how to work a gun?" He asked.  
Well, sure. I just need help with coordination. But, to work one? "Uh...Kinda, yeah." I replied, still kind of dumbfounded of the events that just happened. He didn't...fight...back?   
Spine-Breaker reached behind him, his hand slipping down the back of his pants. Now, I thought that they were just really friendly with each other until he pulled out a shiny black pistol. What the-? He was able to keep those in the back of his pants? They were so tight.  
I then noticed the gun belt looped around his waist, and before I was called out for staring at his crotch area, I moved my gaze to the gun.   
Spine-Breaker tossed the gun in the air, and I watched it in a memorized daze as it spun and landed right back in his hand. He did that three times before pausing to stare at me. When I snapped out of my gaze, blinking a bunch of times, he tossed it to me. I clumsily managed to catch it, before giving a sheepish grin.  
"Do it, then." He told me, gesturing to the forest behind me. I turned, squinting, straining to see what he wanted me to shoot at. There was a lineup of bottles in the distance. Oh. Well, this isn't so bad.  
I waited until Smiley managed to slip out of the way, and I raised the gun slowly, cocking it.. Closing one eye and focusing with the other, I slipped my hand onto the trigger. I felt my tongue poke out of my mouth as I concentrated; it was a habit I had when I was really trying hard to stay on task, which was rare.  
In a matter of seconds, I pulled the trigger. I watched as the bullet fired from the gun in slow motion. I cringed at the bang, watching as it grazed past the second bottle and disappearing into the forest.  
"Not so bad." I heard a familiar voice, and I turned to see Soonyoung and Divaboo standing on the porch, leaning on the ledge. Soonyoung hopped over the railing and walked towards me, holding out his hand. I took it he wanted the gun, and handed it over with no issue. He raised it and shot it, and I heard a 'clink' as one of the glass bottles shattered. He shot again, and it missed, but I heard the scrape of the glass as the bullet passed.  
I looked at him, my jaw going slack. "H-How-"  
"There's a lot you don't know about me." The blonde replied, handing the gun back. I took it back, still in awe. Before I could register anything else, two shots, and I felt bullets graze past me, hitting three bottles. I heard them shatter, wide eyed. Spine-Breaker lowered his arm, and with a blank face, disappeared inside.  
"You'll need more training. But until then, it's time to meet the other members." I watched as Divaboo followed him inside, before the two men I trained with raced inside. Soonyoung nodded his head towards the door, slipped his hands in his pockets and walked up the steps. I followed behind. He really was cool- how did I take him as annoying before? I held the screen door open for myself, slipping in and meeting in the living room.  
Apparently, that was the group. Just the five of them. Five. For a rich, deadly group. Five.  
Spine-Breaker held his hand out to gesture to me. "This is our newest member, Hyena, if you all haven't known by now." He introduced.   
I raised my hand, waving awkwardly. I gave a toothy smile. "Hi."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi." My voice rang out into the room, and I could feel the awkwardness seep from it. I shuffled my feet unsteadily as I was met with silence.  
"Hi pal!" Soonyoung was the first to speak up, waving his hands around in a friendly manner. I wanted to hit him upside the head. Of course he was the one to initiate friendly conversation; he was Soonyoung.  
"Hi." I repeated through gritted teeth, and Divaboo to grin. "Uncomfortable, are we~?" He sang-sung, and I wanted to punch him in the teeth for some odd reason. I guess this place's 'unholy-bad-guy' vibes were really rubbing off.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, noticing Spine-Breaker's silence. I guess he wanted me to guide myself to find a place within in the group.  
"You look like you don't wanna be here? So why don't you scamper back off to your pretty boy life." Divaboo waved his hand, urging me away. I felt the raven haired man's gaze bore into the side of my head. What to say, what to say...  
"I mean, I would, but what's the point of that?" I raised my leg onto the small wooden table, brushing off all the empty plastic cups off with my foot, leaning forward and clasping my hands together, "Maybe I like the idea of a gang."  
"A rookie like you wouldn't grasp the basics."  
"I can train."  
"Your pretty face would be scathed."  
"My face is like a diamond. Good luck scratching it."  
"You'll not last a night out here. You're certain to die."  
"What can I say? I live in the moment. Face it, you and your Edward Cullen face can't convince me out." I gave him a wolf-like grin.   
Instead of being discouraged, Divaboo merely crossed his arms and nodded his head in approval, as if he was satisfied, proud even, of my responses.   
"You are pretty," The small bandaged boy from earlier piped up, and I felt my face burn with embarrassment, grin dropping. I have been nothing but called attractive all day long and it made me feel kinda pathetic, really. It was flattering, but all they thought of me as was a Ken doll. It made me really think what was under all that makeup of theirs.  
"but, you are strong too." Bandaged boy leaned forward a bit, hand slipping behind him to rub his lower point for emphasis, "I have never landed so hard in my life. I'm Dino, the youngest 'ere!" My grin grew back to my face, and it was then I noticed the dinosaur patterns on the bandages littering his boy-like face. Made sense now.  
"Yeah, you were pretty good." Smiling boy chirped up, "I'm DK, the assistant-like leader here." He leaned back casually onto the couch, and I was tempted to ask what it stood for when he continued speaking, "Divaboo is right, though. There will be a lot to know, a lot to get used to, and a lot of risks. Are you sure?" He spoke slowly and professionally, and it reminded me of a law carrier rather than a criminal organization. Do they really look out for their members? Are friendships allowed in a place like this?  
"I-"  
"Of course he won't back out." Spine-Breaker finally spoke up, speaking a little too quickly for everybody's likings. All of our gazes, including mine, was drawn to him. He looked back, looking between all of us with a raised eyebrow.  
"What?" He asked, not phased by the stares, "Stop staring at me as if I have three heads. Fucking weirdos." He crossed his arms before turning and disappearing down the dark hallway. I blinked in confusion before turning to the others, who shrugged in response.

~~

For a couple of hours, I had done nothing but lounged on the couch, getting to know the other members. You don't need a real name and location of their home to become friends. I seem to bond with Dino the best, along with obviously Soonyoung. Divaboo was still sassy as always, and DK joked a lot, but his serious demeanor always returned shortly after. Spine-Breaker never appeared from his room, and according to the others, it was normal for him to stay in there all day.   
Around eleven, they had all left the hideout one by one to go back to their own homes. It was just me, sitting on the old couch, staring out of focus at the screen of the small television, drifting in and out to the buzzing sound it made.  
I heard the sound of a door opening, and soon Spine-Breaker was standing at the corner, surprise written all over his face. I looked up, my eyes refocusing. I guess he wasn't expecting me to still be here.   
"You know, kid, you can go home. You don't have to live here. Go back to your place." He instructed, and I merely blinked in response. "What, did you go deaf? Go home."  
"You're in a hurry to get rid of me." I spoke up, voice dry from not talking for an hour.  
"You know, that was a sudden confidence boost earlier. You sure you up for learning all these tricks?" He asked, leaning on the wall with crossed arms. I nodded in response.  
"You're okay with a gun, your coordination and combat skills could be improved, you got the remarks...bet you got the charms to slip your way out of tight situations, too." He murmured, mostly to himself. My eyebrows raised at that last part. For him to think that way? First I get called a model, and now this?  
"...Yeah, I bet so too." I whispered under my breath before shaking out my head, "For a guy who wants me lost, you're sure carrying on a conversation." He ignored me, and snapped his fingers, as if realizing something.  
"You're part of the group now, you need a tattoo." He mused, and I groaned in annoyance.  
"Now? It's so late."  
"If we get it done now, the burns should stop hurting by tomorrow morning." He said, before disappearing off the back door, beckoning me with a wave of his hand. Great, he brands his members.  
I sat slouched on the couch, until he called for me, on which I had no choice but to go meet him.

The burning fire contrasted against the dark sky ahead, and the cool air blew against my skin. I looked up as I walked, before looking at him. He had a metal pole in a gloved hand, blowing on the tip, which held the same design I spotted on Soonyoung's back. The light casted upon his pale face, giving it a glowing look. He looked so beautiful, but deadly. I still couldn't believe he was the leader.  
"Alright, let's get this done quickly. Bend over." He instructed once more, his tone dead serious.  
"Excuse me?" I nearly laughed at the innuendo, but a sharp glare and I did as told, gripping onto the ends of the porch for support. The shirt slid up easily due to the fact it didn't fit me properly, and I felt his cool hands brush against my lower back. A shiver racked my spine, and I closed my eyes as I felt the waves of heat grow closer and closer to my skin.  
He muttered something about how tan my skin was, and without warning, pressed the blazing brander against my lower back.   
The sensation, was nothing pleasant. I felt a scream involuntarily rip from the back of my throat as my grip on the edge grew tighter and tighter until my knuckles turned white and I felt pieces of chipped wood pierce into my finger pads.  
"Shut up," I heard Spine-Breaker mumbled over my screams, and within a few seconds, the burning metal was removed. My screams soon grew hoarse and died into soft, pathetic whimpers, loosening my grip. I could smell smoke and burning flesh, and it made me sniff in disgust.  
Trembling, I kept my hands supported on the porch's end as I slowly turned myself around, the shirt still pushed up, to not touch the stinging mark.   
The fire was still going strong, but Spine-Breaker had abandoned the pole and glove, but the embers reflected pity into his soulless eyes. It was strange to see him without all the makeup, giving him a natural beauty. I never questioned thoughts like that; beauty was to be appreciated in the human race, after all.  
"Wipe those tears, you big baby." He told me, and it was then I noticed the never ending river pouring from my eyes, down my cheeks and falling off in a quick motion. I sniffed and rubbed at my eyes, wiping my cheeks off with the sleeve. "Though, I suppose it's obvious you have never felt that before in your life." I shook my head, "Don't worry, it gets worse." Well, that was not assuring at all.  
"We'll color it tomorrow." He reached out to pat my arm, and it came to terms with me that he was a really touchy guy, "but until then, stay here. It's too late to go home and it's dangerous." He walked back inside, and I was grateful. I had no idea how we got here, anyways.  
Dismissing his initial concern, I set myself on the couch since he disappeared down the hall again, lights turned off. I pulled the thin blanket draped on the back of it onto me, and I closed my eyes. I tried my best to lull myself off to sleep with the pain, but eventually, I got too tired, and fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a couple of weeks. Months, even. I had that tattoo colored as promised, and spent the rest of that day staring in the mirror, shirt pulled up and body angled so I can see it. It was weird that such a mark could determine your fate. I was given the basics: keep it covered when in public, don't show anyone (accompanied by a side glare to Soonyoung), and basically any basic rules you'd think would be in a gang. I remember by body tensing and nerves going haywire when he said 'no backing out'. It's when I truly felt locked in.

I had just walked back in from another combat session with DK, when I spotted Spine-Breaker on the couch. He was hunched over slightly, gnawing on the knuckles of his clasped hands. His attention was trained on the dusty ground below. Beside him Divaboo was visibly shaken, his eyes were wide and face drained of color, like he's just seen a ghost.  
My footsteps came to a stop and I looked curiously over at DK, who merely stared back in confusion.  
"Uh...what happ-" I began to ask, before Soonyoung and Dino came running around the corner, practically throwing themselves at the two occupying the couch.  
Dino skidded on his knees, raising Divaboo's shirt. A gash was on his lower right abdomen, round and red and bleeding seemingly everywhere. Soonyoung opened the medical kit he was holding. Spine-Breaker's attention was finally found, and he snapped into action. Whipping around, he began to move things in and out of the case, working on a wailing Divaboo. Everything happened so quickly, and I didn't know what to do but stand there. Hell, even DK took his job in comforting the sparkly faced gangster as the wound was worked on.  
It wasn't until twenty minutes after he was bandaged up and resting that I decided to ask for details. I shifted my weight on both feet, hands behind the back.  
"What happened?" I asked, my voice coming out small and squeaky. If the situation didn't have so much tension, I would have cringed.  
Spine-Breaker let out a sigh, but I could hear the slight shake to it.   
"Divaboo went out and ran into a squad searching for our members. Of course, he wore the, um..." Spine-Breaker motioned to his lower face, and I knew he was referencing to the face masks our gang was so well-known for, "...so they recognized him ...and...one of them managed to ...yeah..." He explained, taking so many pauses that I questioned him. I didn't find the need to reply, and when he stood up, I was sure he was going to lay in on me for not giving my concerns.  
"We need to move bases, they could have tracked this one down if they followed him back. Clean yourselves up and then we'll meet out back. Hyena, follow me." He disappeared down the hallway once more, and I followed him as everyone scuffled about.  
When I entered his room, I had clothes tossed at me. Once I got a better look at them, I realized they were the clothes I first wore when I came here. I turned, and pulled off the baggy jersey I was wearing, feeling his gaze bore into me once more. I felt a little uncomfortable, but I didn't hesitate to strip out of my pants and replace it with those tan shorts, pulling on the light green t-shirt. When I turned to face him, I was attacked with a wet cloth. I made gurgled noises as it scrubbed away the makeup on my face, and I thought for sure my skin was going to be raw as hell when this was over. As soon as it was pulled away, a fluffy towel replaced it, only to dry me off.   
When I was freed from the assault, Spine-Breaker was across the room, tossing clothes in a black trash bag. I blinked as I watched him.  
"...Known for their ribbons...red, orange and pink...pink got'em..." He mumbled to himself as he tied the top of the bag. I realized he was talking about the Back Alley Squad, known for their trademark colored ribbons. He was memorizing which member stabbed Divaboo. Revenge, possibly? He walked up to me and grabbed my arm, and that's when I realized his change in attire as well. A yellow sweater and white shorts...he even wore circular glasses. It made me want to rub my eyes in disbelief at how he looked. Not leather-cladded, just...normal. He pulled me out to the back yard, where the other three were. I nearly gaped at how they looked.  
Divaboo had the same round face, but his complexion was smooth, shiny even, and his cheeks were so rosy. His hair was combed down instead of up, and he looked sort of distressed as he rubbed over the area of the wound.  
DK had his hair curled, and he looked bright, cheeks raising as he smiled. He had his hands on his hips, and looked towards the sky. I took in his long, sharp features with awe before looking down at Dino.  
Without all those bandages, he looked even more like a child. He had pale, pale skin and round cheeks. His dark eyes were bright with energy and his hair was styled spiked in the back. He bounced at his heels.  
I looked at Soonyoung, who looked the same as always; fluffy blonde hair, round face, almond shaped eyes that sparkled, who's hand was also clasped in mine thanks to Spine-Breaker.  
"Go, go to your campus or something. Meet at the third street by the bakery around three. Leave at different times." He instructed to all of us, and it occurred to me we were all possibly in the same college, just unknowingly.   
"...Okay, okay." We replied, voices overlapping as we turned and walked away. Divaboo walked normally, and maybe they had practice of working through wounds.   
I turned to look over my shoulder to look at Spine-Breaker, who was heading for the woods. He turned, glanced at me, before facing forward once more. I was forced forward by Soonyoung, who tugged at my hand, and we were off.


End file.
